Family Reunion: A series of Events
by RMMN
Summary: well, i'm bored so imma make someone else bored, by writing this. warning: gayness, probably not very good, not edited and most likely swears... by the way, it has nothing to do with a series of unfortunate events, it's just a better title than I first thought of. rated m cuz i can't help myself


**AN:** First **:** this is gonna be a normal world AU, and maybe college/barista AU later on. Now:I just felt like writing this so yay. btw, this is completely improv, i have no idea what this will be by the end . . . here we  
/go

OH: no one's dead... yay

* * *

Leo was driving down the busy streets of Massachusetts, where his whole(practical) family decided to meet this year. There would be all his best friends from summer camp when he was growing up: Jason, Piper, Percy and Tyson, Frank and Hazel,

Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, Will,Luke, Thalia, Rachel,Reyna, Clarisse and her newboyfriend Chris, Connor and Travis,Beckendorf and Silena,Grover and Juniper, evenGleeson Hedge with Mellie and Chuck, his fiveyear old son, Chiron, Mr. D and of course,

Percy's mom, Sally,and her husband, were even rumours of Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington and even Octavian and his boyfriend Michael Kahale coming to the reunion. So yeah,

his WHOLE family.

Everyone liked to joke that he was the runt of all of them, since last summer, even Nico grew taller than him. Hazel had always been a few inches talker and he felt so tiny after Nico came to talk to him that summer and when Leo turned around, he had  
/to look up.

He turned down a road to get to the cottages along South Cape beach, humming along to the song he'd recently found by Three Days Grace called No More. He really thought it connected to him in the cheesy way all teen girls thought about One Direction.

After a few minutes of driving down a long road, Leo heard yells and whoops from familiar voices and he already started getting too excited to go so slow. He turned his car into a driveway and parked as quick as he could, jumping out and tackling the  
/closest person to him, who turned out being Nico.

"Hey,giant! God, you got even taller, didn't you?" he yelled it all out for two reasons: Nico would probably kill him, and he wouldn't kill him if he was in front of Hazel, who was about 20 feet away. From all the yelling Leo did, she turned around  
/smiling and ran over to him.

"Hi Leo! I missed you! By the looks of it, so did Nico," Hazel all but glowed with happiness from being back with all er friends again. Nico was still under Leo from when he fell over at the sudden human on his back. He was now blushing and glaring half-heartedly  
/at Leo.

"Shush Haze. I might've missed him before, but not after he crushed my bones," Nico grumbled, rubbing his elbow after Leo got up and gave the boy a hand.

Leo puted dramatically, stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms before he said, "Fine, be like that. I didn't miss you either, Death Breath. That's why I so lovingly hugged you on the ground, gently." Hazel hugged him tightand gave him a peck  
/on the cheek.

The next people over were Frank, the Stolls, Piper and Jason. Leo got a bear hug and a,"hey little man," from Frank, a bone-crushingStollsandwich, at which Piper laughed, and then saved him by pushing away the very strong twins, saying

Leo needs some 'momma time' with a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek. Finally, Jason picked him up and swung him around and kissed his forehead, all the while laughing like a mad man. Leo was surprised at how happy Jason was to see him.

"Hey, Sparky! Calm down! I'm gonna slip out of your arms if you don't stop spinning!" Leo managed to get out before going into a laughing fit of his own and doing his complex secret handshake with his best friend.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. I missed you,hot stuff! It's been too long."

"Dude, I saw you last month." Leo said, still grinning ear to ear, especially liking the nockname that stuck to him since he had to distract girls that were crowding Piper's dad, the all famous Tristan McLean. He wrote "Hot Stuff," "Team Leo," and more  
/embarrassing stuff on his arms to get the girls away for _one second_ so Mr Piper's Dad, as he calls the actor, could get to his 'getawaycar'.

"Stop the mush guys, it's too early to be sappy andc'mere Repair Boy! Percy and Annie are in the main cabin already!" the Beauty Queen hollered over at the love birds, who were just leaning on each other'sforeheads and whispering quietly.

The only way Piper could tell they were flirting already was the smirk on Leo's face and Jason's brightblush. Almost everyone from that camp was gay, or at least bi. ( **AN:** shush... there was a warning)

Said Repair Boy came frolicking over, ready to see his friends without even closing his car door. Frank called out, but after seeing it was useless, just got his stuff for him and closed the doors.

Piper led him to the cottage they rent every year. It was honourably named The Big House by the giant "family".It was the best place for such a giant group to meet at, since it had three floors and five bedrooms in it. There was one big bedroom

in the attic that Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, Bianca, Racheland Hazel would be sharing, much to Frank's protest, which had quickly stopped after he merely glanced at her behind and Nico had nearly castrated him.

The other four were not nearly as big, but good enough. The second largest which was on the second floor was shared by Sally, Paul, Coach Hedge and Mellie. The room on the other side of the second floor was significantly smaller than the other two, so  
/it was shared by Chiron, Mr. D, Tyson and Chuck. Chuck was in that room because it was the only place they could fit a crib and because his poor parents needed some sleep, so Chiron agreed to act as his godfather for the vacation. The last room was  
/on the bottom floor, beside the laundry room, with Beckendorf, Silena, Juniper and Grover.

The group rented another cottage that was almost as big, but didn't have as much space in the livingroom. There were four bedrooms with two floors and a basementin the house directly beside The Big House, with a fire pit inbetween and a kayak

and canoe rental a few minutes away walking. In the biggest room which wason the second floorhad Leo, Jason, Connor, Travis,Frank, Percyand Luke. Frank felt a bit more sheepish than usual because he was rooming with fourflaming gay guys,

who were _very comfortable_ being naked.

In the next room there was Ethan, Alabaster, Michael and Octavian if they did actually come (everyone sort of hoped they did; it would make this year's reunion their biggest one yet). In the third bedroom there was Nico, Will, Chris, Clarisse and Thaliawith  
four beds, so Clarisse and Chris would share a twin bed. There was an empty room in the basement justincase somebody got too _excited_ and needed to _blow off some steam_. They had to do this and bunch together some unlikelypairs  
so they had a secluded area that was out of earshot for everyone. Also, Chuck was specifically placed in the _other_ house to avoid certain awkward situations that happened last year.

* * *

 **AN:** This was probably chapter 1 of a lot... let us see how good (or bad, or long, or annoying)this can get without me forgetting that is exists for a year!


End file.
